


Day Eight - Laugh

by Amuah



Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Laughter, Love Confessions, M/M, Shiratorizawa, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuah/pseuds/Amuah
Summary: Ushijima didn’t understand what he was feeling. When he looked at Tendou there was a flutter in his chest, a softness that crossed his face. But the most concerning thing was when Tendou laughed, especially when Ushijima made him laugh, he felt warm, and like he was flying.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Day Eight - Laugh

Ushijima didn’t understand what he was feeling. When he looked at Tendou there was a flutter in his chest, a softness that crossed his face. But the most concerning thing was when Tendou laughed, especially when Ushijima made him laugh, he felt warm, and like he was flying. Ushijima didn’t really make jokes but it didn’t matter. Tendou found him funny. It felt like that was all he needed.

But it was confusing. Because he had never felt like this before. Because it was distracting. He watched Tendou off the court almost as much as he watched the volleyball in the air during a game. The sound of Tendou’s laughter replacing a spiked volleyball as his favorite sound.  _ What was happening to him? _

“Wakatoshi~” Ushijima turned around, recognizing the increasingly familiar and welcoming voice. 

“Tendou,” he replied shortly, nodding as he caught up to him and they began walking. It was so incredibly strange because just walking with Tendou to practice made him want to smile, to find a way to hear his laugh once more. It felt like he didn’t need to go anywhere because he was content just where he was. But walking with anyone else (Goshiki would frequently find him and chatter away on their way to the gym) was just a journey to a destination, just another voice to tune out. 

That wasn’t to say Tendou was quiet by any means, just that Ushijima was interested in what he had to say, no matter what it was. He had never been particularly good at conversation, Tendou essentially monologuing more often than not. But Tendou understood. He knew that even if Ushijima didn’t say a word that he was still listening, that he cared.

But today it didn’t feel like enough. Ushijima was restless and knew their usual routine wasn’t going to combat that. By then they had reached the club room, Tendou falling silent as they turned away from each other to change.

“What are you doing after practice today?” Tendou froze in the middle of reaching for his shirt, then continued. After the garment was on, he craned his neck to Ushijima, who had already turned to look at him stoically.

“I’m just going home, why do you ask?” He sounded off, almost more professional even with an eyebrow raised and his signature curved-lipped smile. A smile that Ushijima couldn’t stop staring at. 

“Walk with me after practice.” Was all he said before he walked out of the clubroom.

_ That probably wasn’t a good idea _ , Ushijima thought as he spiked the volleyball into the net for the third time today.  _ Definitely not a good idea _ , he thought as Tendou miscalculated Shirabu’s toss once again. They both got strange looks from their teammates, glares from Coach Washijo, and Ushijima receiving glances from Tendou, constant curiosity playing over his face. The first two didn’t concern Ushijima at all, completely oblivious to what others thought of him.

But he  _ desperately _ wanted to know what Tendou was thinking. Not for the first time, Ushijima envied Tendou’s ability to read people, the innate intuition that Tendou was known for. But it seemed even with that rarity Tendou was just about as lost as he himself was. Ushijima was always the last to leave, staying after everyone else left to practice until the automated lights in the gym flickered off. 

That day, though, he left the gym with everyone else, whispers circulating between the first and second years. From what Ushijima had seen over the past three years, Tendou liked to be the first one to change, whether it be in or out of uniform. He hadn’t ever mentioned why, and Ushijima never asked. 

But there were so many things Ushijima wanted to ask now. And more than that, he had finally given himself the opportunity to. He pulled off his shirt, back facing the rest of the club room, and changed into something clean for the walk home. As he exited the club room he spotted Tendou, arms spread towards the sun as if he were planning on getting a tan. His silliness made Ushijima smile.

They began walking, Tendou pointing out the way to his house. Ushijima had never realized, with him always leaving last, that Tendou lived in the same direction as he did. He was disappointed it had taken him so long to realize. 

“Tendou,” he spoke, the name sweet on his tongue. “I wanted to ask you something.”

“Yes, Wakatoshi,” he said, drawing out the last syllable.

“I feel a way around you.” Tendou blinked, waiting for him to continue. “A way I don’t feel about anyone else. When I am with you, I want to see you smile. When you laugh because of something I have said I feel… Important. When you speak to me I feel I must listen. Listen to you, more than anyone else.” Tendou’s mouth had opened slightly, lips still curling into a smile as Ushijima spoke.

“You like me~” Tendou laughed, a tingling sensation shooting down Ushijima’s spine at the sound. But he still tilted his head, confused.

“Of course I like you. You are my friend.” Tendou shook his head and his grin widened.

“No, no no, Wakatoshi. You  _ like _ like me,” he teased. Ushijima, though, was still just as confused, if not more so.

“Tendou, are we not saying the same thing?” Tendou sighed, eyes closing before he opened them and jumped forward, arms out as if to stop Ushijima from walking further.

“What would you do,” he began, straightening and taking a step closer to the stoic ace, “if I were to kiss you right now?” Ushijima was taken aback, not expecting the question. But, if he was honest…

“I would like that.”

Then Tendou was tilting his head up, and their lips met. And Ushijima understood. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are always welcome :)


End file.
